


idefk

by StylinsonVEVO



Category: Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Lirry - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Romance - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StylinsonVEVO/pseuds/StylinsonVEVO
Summary: This isn't anything yet I just need somewhere to save it





	idefk

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this you're gonna spoil the ending of the novel bc this is my planning BUT LEAVE FEEDBACK IF YOU DO

I had attended school with Louis but before today he had never been anything more than a passing face in the corridors, albeit sometimes a loud face. He was a couple of years above me so there hadn't really been any reason for us to interact, and it was weird, sort of awkward to see him now again. He had matured a lot since school, a new hairstyle that swept across his forehead messily and some contained stubble covered his lower face. I couldn't lie, he looked good, and I wondered if he remembered me. 

"Harry! This is Louis yeah? mate of mine" Zayn smiled at having introduced the two. Now under Louis' gaze, rather than simply being an observer of him was strange. Louis' eyes scanned over me in a very obvious but casual way before they met with mine, a warm smile on his face. 

"We went to school together I think" Louis looked to me for confirmation and I nodded, desperately trying to read him but I couldn't. That was as far as the interaction went that night, everyone chatting in small groups, but my eyes kept wandering over to him. It wasn't intentional, whenever my eyes lost contact with whoever I was speaking to they seemed to fall onto him. That wasn't a complaint, he looked great, but by the end of the night I was starting to question if my constant glances to him were really coincidental as I had told myself they were. 

The end of the night confirmed my question. His eyes couldn't have been on me for longer than a couple of seconds but it made my body tense a little, my heart not necessarily faster but more predominant in my chest. I was undeniably attracted to him. This would be a problem if I had to see him multiple times, but I didn't, I would likely never see him again. 

____________________________________________________________________

I hadn't planned to get drunk it just sort of happened. We were sat in the pub at first, everyone enjoying a couple of pints bought by the older boys Louis and Zayn who were legally allowed to buy the alcohol. I had never drunk much before so didn't want to admit that I was feeling tipsy after a pint and a half, and as a result I had to keep up with them. We went across to the bar Martha's reasonably early, maybe half 8 before the bouncer was on duty and then those of us who were underage hid in the bathroom when the bouncer came on duty, checking everybody's ID's. By this point it was roughly 9 and I was already quite tipsy, on the verge on drunk. 

"I'll look after him" Louis offered. I had stood up to go to the bathroom as the bouncer was coming around, but it was very obvious how intoxicated I was from the stream of random laughs and wobble in my step. On top of this I didn't actually know where the bathroom was. 

"Are you sure Lou?" Zayn looked up to his friend, seemingly a little doubtful. 

"Yeah yeah I got it, c'mon" Louis shrugged Zayn off, sending me a smile and walked himself over to me, throwing an arm around my shoulder casually and took me to the bathroom. My heart was racing from the contact and I was worried in my drunken state I may say something dumb. 

"You smell so good" I mumbled, leaning into him. Only once I'd said it did I realise the oddness of the sentence. Alcohol did that to you, you ended up speaking before thinking. 

"I do hm?" Louis seemed unfazed by the statement, a small smirk actually on his face which caused my cheeks to flare up. I did that. I made him smirk. My stomach churned and I let out a happy laugh once more, unable to contain the giggles falling from my lips. 

"What? What is it?" He glanced down at me as we walked into the bathroom and he took his arm from around me. I just shook my head, refusing to answer the question. 

**  
We were both drunk now. Louis had convinced everyone to come join him on the dance floor but over time the group had scattered and it was just Louis and I. Zayn had stuck with us earlier, I was clinging to him for dear life as I didn't really know anyone else with us, but ended up going off to dance with a petite blonde. Louis offered him hands to me which I accepted gladly, letting him pull me in closer to him then spin me around as we both laughed and laughed. 

I turned to face him properly, my hand resting on his shoulder and pulling him in closer to whisper in his ear, "I gotta use the loo louuu" I dragged my words out, laughing at how they sounded. He nodded letting go of my hands but I shook my head, taking hold of them again and shouting over the music, "No you're meant to come with me" I pouted. He looked a little taken aback but agreed, pulling me off the dance floor but still bobbing to the music as he dragged me towards the bathroom. 

Basically they end up giggling together in a bathroom stall and share a kiss. Harry then crashes at Zayns and so does Louis n they cuddle 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

**THEY BUMP INTO EACH OTHER SOMEWHERE LIKE A BAR WITH MUTUALS IDK**

A thick lump formed in my throat almost immediately. Sat in front of me was the first person I ever loved, the first one to show me how beautiful life really is and the first one to shatter my entire being into a million pieces. Louis William Tomlinson. My body was torn between anger and sorrow, as if his wound was still fresh on my heart and my feet didn't seem to have the physical capability to move. Did he recognise me? He must've.

Seconds felt like minutes as I stood there in front of him, trying and failing to not meet his eyes. The deep ocean blue was as stunning as it ever had been, as bright as the day we met and it knocked the wind out out of me in an indescribable way. "Harry", he spoke slowly, coolly, and it was hard for me to read the emotion in his voice. I remained there blankly, not speaking as my lips were glued shut like my feet were to the floor. Half of my being wanted to fling forward and hug him, never let him go; make our lives into what they should've been, but I remained still. Stood like a lifeless doll. I wasn't sure how long I was there, teetering between the version of the world I wanted to be in and the reality that I was actually in but the changing expression on Louis' face suggested it had been longer than it should've been. 

I inhaled a sharp breath, the cool air hitting my lungs and it felt like the frost in the air could've settled in my body. "Louis.." I forced a meek smile after speaking, desperate to escape his gaze and leave, pretend I'd never seen him. He nodded, still slow in his actions as if I was a deer about to bolt. I looked down at my hands shaking a little and I wanted to curse myself for being so fragile. For still being able to feel the break and the ache in my heart as if I was 19 once more. My eyes were filling with involuntary tears, avoiding looking at anyone. He was turning away, beginning to chat with others around us and it stung. It shouldn't have done, he was just making conversation, being friendly, but the fact he didn't seem affected at all by seeing me again hurt immensely.  My body pulled away from Liam whom it was happily entangled with a few moments ago. He reached out for me and I knew he had said something, I could tell that it was a worried something from his tone but my brain wasn't processing anything in the environment properly. All that I could hear was Louis' voice, his words from _that_ night spinning through my head like a song on repeat, _"Harry we need to talk", "Harry I don't love you..", "I want to break up", "I'm so sorry.."_

I turned and left, my feet carrying me as quickly as possible and not to my surprise he didn't follow me. Why would he follow me? Tears spilled freely now I was out of his gaze and I wiped them with my hands. He didn't matter, none of it mattered. 

_"Did you ever love me?.." I looked to him, eyes wide and frightful for the answer I didn't want to hear. His eyes locked with mine for a moment, a sympathetic moment before looking away and avoiding contact by what seemed any means necessary. His mouth was open but no words filled the air, his silence was all the answer I needed. "Oh"._

___________________________________________________________________

The stadium was over crowded and sweaty. I could hear they had a radio playing in the background but it was drowned out by all the chatter, lively football fans jeering and chanting before the game began. Things weren't much better when the game had started either. There was less chatter, just enough that you could hear the commentators and maybe your own thoughts but the commentators annoyed me. They just seemed pointless, stating exactly what you'd already seen the footballers do 30 seconds earlier. 

"Babe? Are you okay? You look half asleep" Liam nudged me some and I was surprised he'd looked away from the game long enough to notice. 

"I'm fine, I'm here for you remember" I smiled a little, enjoying the features of his face and reminding myself of why I was here. I could feel his eyes were on me too and for a moment it felt as if reality was fading away, just me and him. "You're gonna loose track of the game you idiot" I rolled my eyes fondly, pushing his head back to focus on the footballers. 

Half an hour later there was a bunch of cheering and I almost dropped my phone with the amount of people jumping up, which included Liam. I tried my best to remain seated and waited for it to pass, gripping my phone a little more securely now. People were beginning to sit back down so I took the opportunity to take a sip of my drink undisturbed, only to be nudged by Liam seconds later.

"Hm?" I looked up to see a massive goofy grin on his face leaving me confused until he cupped my cheeks, pulling my face closer to his and pressing our lips together. A warmth spread over me starting from my lips as they moulded with his and a smile consumed my face. My eyes were shut and I could've gotten lost in the feeling of him, shuffling closer on the already small chair to get a better position for the kiss. His tongue easily found it's way to mine but before things could get more heated I heard an erruption of cheers from around us. Had the game started again? I pulled away from a smirking Liam and saw all those surrounding us looking up and when my eyes followed the trail my stomach dropped. We were on kiss cam, the whole stadium had just seen that. My cheeks flared up a crimson red and I wanted to disappear, for my curls to hide my face or the ground to swallow me up. The camera soon moved on to flash some of the reactions to the kiss, people in the crowd going 'awe' and then what I least expected. 

The camera flashed to all the footballers on the field and their reactions, one of whom was the one and only; Louis William Tomlinson. I didn't realise he played still. My eyebrows scrunched up and I could feel my heart skipping beats as my stomach dropped further than it had before. His face stretched out on the big screen, only for a split second, but my mind seemed to photograph it and couldn't let go. The wrinkle in his forehead, the slight curve down of his lips at the edge and the wide eyes; he saw everything. A panic was rising in me but I forced myself to stay still, to try and process what had just happened. Me and my boyfriend got caught on a kiss cam at a football match where my ex was playing and he saw everything. My head was spinning. 

"Was that Louis?" Liam frowned a little from next to me and I just nodded slowly, too unsure of my vocal ability to speak right now. I leaned forward to look down on the pitch, see if I could see him but I couldn't. Why did I care what his reaction was? 

For the rest of the game that's all I could repeat to myself, why did I care? Nonetheless for the rest of the game my eyes were trained on him, from the moment he had got back on the field I was watching him. Anyone looking may have thought I was genuinely interested. I couldn't see him in detail from our seats but it was easy to keep track of his number, 28. The only good images I got were when the cameras around the pitch would zoom in on his face and each time it was as if my mind took a photograph. You could see the sweat gradually building up on him through the game, his hair sticking to his forehead in small not quite formed curls and the way his body was strained from the exercise.

He was about to take a penalty goal, the game was in over time and for once me and Liam were both consumed by it. Louis was turning to the crowds, lifting his hands to encourage cheers and I couldn't stop the fondness from bubbling in me, he was such an dork sometimes I had never known someone quite like him. For a moment it felt like he was looking at me, smiling and happy and my breath stopped short in my throat. I was thrown back to being 15 and meeting the boy who would become my everything, my heart swelling in my chest before reality washed back over me. He took the goal. Short and sweet and straight into the net as if he hadn't had to just calculate his every move. That was it, the game over and Louis team won, I had no idea what they were called though. 

The rest of that evening my thoughts were dominated by Louis, by his face and by memories flooding back, one's I hadn't thought about in years. His smile, his laugh, the way his eyes would crinkle at the sides when he was really really happy, the way his accent changed words to make them that bit cuter. My body was torn between a love-struck school boy reliving his first crush and an adult who knew better. An adult who knew of the heart break and knew how hard it was to build himself back together after it all came crashing down. But I didn't want him back. Guilt would rush over me every time I found myself smiling at a memory of Louis because I had Liam now. I had Liam whom I loved very much, someone who had definitely been there for me no matter the odds and someone I knew I loved. 

___________________________________________________________________

"C'mon, one coffee, I know you want to" He grinned, doing a little head flick as some of his fringe had fallen over his eyes.

"Louis-" I tried speaking but he cut me off. "I know you want to! What's the harm? It's just one coffee". I could see the small smirk forming on his face as he knew I was about to give in.

"One coffee. Just a catch up. Nothing more" Although spoken as a statement I cocked my eyebrow as I spoke, looking for conformation from the now smaller lad.

"Just a catch up" he nodded, but we both knew it would be more than that. My lips curved up into a smile as I observed his beaming expression, smile so wide I could see the side of his eyes begin to crinkle up just as they always did.

___________________________________________________________________

**THIS IS WHEN THEY FIRST MEET EACHOTHER. HARRY AGE 17 AND LOUIS AGE 19. HARRY POSSIBLY HAVE KNOWN HIM IN SECONDARY HOWEVER THEY NEVER SPOKE AND LOUIS DIDN'T KNOW HIM.**

"You work at the disney store??" Louis smirked, looking me up and down in my uniform. I felt slightly uncomfortable under his gaze, out of place, but never the less it felt as if a million tiny fireworks were exploding under my skin while his eyes found my face again. 

"Yes. Is there anything I can help you with?" I smiled politely at the older boy, feeling slightly self conscious about the mickey mouse ears nestled on my head that weren't strictly a part of the uniform. 

"Yes you can" he muttered, eyes once again looking over me and I could feel my cheeks flare up. I had no idea how to react, if I wanted to melt into a happy puddle on the floor or get annoyed at his lack of apparent interest in anything other than my body. 

"What's your favourite movie darling?" He asked, picking a DVD up from the shelf I had just stacked oh so neatly. 

"Uhm, well maybe Peter pan? It's a good movie, a good Disney movie. I really like it, one of many favourites really I think" 

"It's cute when you ramble" He smiled and it felt like a genuine smile, it made my stomach knot and explode into a million butterflies. I had decided I was ready to melt into a puddle on the floor for this boy but he didn't say anything else to me. He turned away, taking the movie with him and left to look at the rest of the store. Was that it? I couldn't help the little drop in my mood but tried to ignore this, singing along quietly to the Disney songs the store would play all day and restocking where ever needed it. 

___________________________________________________________________

**THIS IS TO BE A FLASHBACK FROM BEFORE THEY BROKE UP, BUT CLOSE TO WHEN THEY BREAK UP.**

The sight that greeted my eyes was beautiful. The small garden was decorated with lights strung over the tall fence surrounding it and colourful lanterns were dotted about on the ground giving the air a warm glow to contrast with the dark sky littered with stars. 

"May I have this dance?" Louis smiled, bowing slightly in front of me and held his hand out. I couldn't keep the smile from my own face, nodding a little and taking his hand in mine. In no time he was stood up straight and pulled me close, placing a hand gently on my waist as music began playing in the background almost on cue. To others it may have looked strange but everything felt right and I couldn't stop the electricity from running through my body, in my veins and my heart. 

"Louis.." I still struggled to form words which was only worsened as I looked down and caught his beautiful eyes. Every time I saw them it knocked the breath out of me, it took me to a different place entirely. The intricate patterns and shades within his small eyes just never ended, it was as if I was seeing them again for the first time and I didn't want to look away. I could've looked at them all day. He didn't seem to mind, looking right back into my eyes with the fondest expression I'd ever seen him wear. 

"You are my literal universe, my everything, and it's time I show you that" For a moment I could've sworn tears were beginning to prick in his eyes as he looked up at me and that's all it took for my own eyes to being welling up. "No no baby, sh no crying. Tonight is our night, a happy night" He grinned, swaying his body back and I almost fell on him from the sudden moment. Within the minute he had us dancing circles to the music, at first rigid and unsure of the steps but when we fell into a rhythm it felt like a genuine fairytale. 

___________________________________________________________________

"Louis.. Louis I've never.." My words were weak, one might compare them to a mouse. I could feel a slight breeze, the cool air surrounding my bare body as the boy I love hovered above me. 

"I love you, and you're beautiful. I promise nothing bad is going to happen" He leaned down leaving a lingering on kiss on my lips. 

___________________________________________________________________

"I should've caught those flowers", he looked over at the pretty brunette woman fawning over the brides flowers whilst surrounded by her friends, obviously hoping to be married next. I looked over at the short man next to me, the half drunk one who probably had no control over what he was saying. The one who for some reason I kept bumping into. 

"I would give them to you" He mumbled. His whole manner changed as he looked down into the champagne glass he had almost finished and my heart panged in my chest. It was probably the alcohol talking, and I shouldn't have let it get to me, but I did. 

"Hey.. hey you'll find someone" 

"I found you, I want you" He frowned and I could see tears beginning to prick his eyes as he looked up to me. I couldn't stop myself from staring back into his blue eyes, they were my favourite shade of blue and it physically hurt seeing them clouded by tears.  

"Louis.. Louis you know I-" before I could finish my sentence he cut me off. His familiar lips were pressed against mine and even without returning the kiss it felt as if they perfectly fit to mine. The bitter-sweet taste of alcohol stained his lips, almost masking the cigarette I knew he'd had earlier. I'd always hated the smell of cigarettes, the taste of them, the effect of them, just everything to do with them, but on him it wasn't so bad. Almost pleasurable. Seconds felt like hours, the room spinning and disappearing all for a brief moment before my senses drew back and I was able to push him away. 

"What the hell Louis??" My tone portrayed anger, and I probably would be later, but at this moment all I could think of was reconnecting my lips to his. How much I'd missed the sensation, like floating on a cloud. "We're not happening" I gestured between us, the frowned etched deeply onto my face. "We're never going to happen! Do you hear me?" I furrowed my eyebrows together, towering over the short lad before noticing a small tear escape his eye. I couldn't help but wipe it away, the anger melting from my face. It felt as if I had shrunk to half the size of him again, like when we were kids. "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.." I mumbled over and over but all he did was whimper. "I didn't mean to shout like that.." I pulled him into my chest, one hand firm around his body while the other grasped his hair continuing to mumble quiet words to calm him down. 

"Let's get you to bed and sobered up yeah? Where's your room key, c'mon". I found the key in the back of his suit trousers once we arrived to his room. I opened it allowing him to stumble in the door, turning and waiting for me with large eyes. Without even words to protest I gave in, "Five minutes and then I have to go okay? I'm just going to get you settled into bed" 

Once inside I began searching his room for his suitcase, wanting to get him some sleepwear out so he didn't ruin his tux and wasn't just in boxers. I pulled his small red suitcase onto the hotel desk after a few minutes of searching, Louis having had fallen onto the bed already. Inside everything was just thrown in rather than folded and I rolled my eyes, he hadn't changed at all. I couldn't find anything that looked like night wear so pulled out jogging bottoms and a t-shirt. They seemed a couple sizes bigger than him but I didn't question it. When I turned around I almost dropped his clothes on the floor, my breath stopping half way through my throat. In front of me was Louis sitting in the middle of the bed in nothing but his pair of boxers which seemed a little on the tight side. My eyes were blown wide taking in the sight and for a few moments I couldn't seem to find any words in the entire English language. He sat there seemingly distracted before looking up to me, a smirk spreading across his face as he observed my reaction.Once his eyes found mine they didn't break contact and his smirk only grew. After one too many seconds of silence and staring he leaned forward, grabbing my shirt and pulling me down to him, fitting me nicely between his legs. Fuck. 

My mind went blank as my eyes scanned over his face, the small stubble growing across his lower face and eyes glazed over clearly indicating how drunk he was. Even if I didn't have a boyfriend it would be wrong to do anything with him in this state. Boyfriend. I had a boyfriend. I had a boyfriend named Liam who I cared for very deeply. I frowned pulling away quickly, throwing the clothes I still hadn't seemed to let go of down at him and straightened out my shirt from where he'd creased it. 

"Get dressed Louis" I mumbled before turning to go to the bathroom, closing the floor behind me and splashing my face with cold water to try and bring some sense of reality back into my life. What in the actual hell was happening? I unbuttoned my shirt to release the collar but decided best not to go any further. I turned back to the door, about to open it before deciding I'd rather not get back into the same situation. 

"Are you dressed?" I called through the door, but no response. For fuck sake. I pushed the door open and from some miracle he was dressed in the clothes I gave him, curled up on the bed and eyes closed. I sighed from relief, leaving the bathroom and collected his suit from the floor where he'd left it so carelessly and draped it across the small desk chair provided for him. I leaned down to check he was asleep, pulling the covers over him properly and my heart warmed at the sight of his peaceful face and gentle breathing. He was one of the most beautiful people I had ever encountered. I shunned the thought from my mind, making sure I hadn't dropped anything before tip toeing over to the door and letting myself out, quietly closing his door as to not wake him. 

Once back in my room tiredness hit me like a tsunami wave. My whole body was just weighted down, my eyes wanting nothing more than to close. I wanted my boyfriend here, to be laying on my bed reading a book and smiling and I wanted to curl up with, fall asleep next to him. Pulling out my suitcase from the wardrobe I dug about until I found my towel, allowing myself a quick shower before falling to bed and letting sleep finally consume me. 

I wasn't sure what time it was when I was woken up. My hands instinctively went to my eyes, rubbing them slightly to try and bring myself from the haze I was in. It was still dark outside and I was sure I could hear something. The door handle was moving. My heart began picking up in my chest and I pulled away from covers, grabbing some boxers and pulling them on before trying to find something to defend myself with. I didn't have anything so my hands would have to do. I saw the door open slightly, the light from the hallway nearly blinded me and I didn't even take a moment to look at my opponent before swinging, knocking them right in the face. 

"FOOKING HELL HARRY!! MY BLOODY NOSE WHAT THE FUCK" I heard the voice of Louis booming out and my eyes blew wide. I could barely process what was going on as I jumped forward, putting my hand over his mouth to stop the stream of profanity coming from it and hissing at him to be quiet. He was still shouting from behind my hand and I knew there would be complaints soon if he didn't shut up. I pulled him in my room, closing the door quickly and flicking the light on. He'd thankfully stopped swearing and I was yet again beginning to feel anger creep up on me. "What the hell are you doing Louis??!" My hand was still gripping his arm as if I didn't quite trust him. 

"What the hell are you doing Harry? Punching people Jesus Christ you nearly took me out" He rolled his eyes as if he had a right to be annoyed. His other arm was still cradled around his face, holding his nose which seemed to be bleeding badly. 

"Maybe don't go breaking into people's rooms in the middle of the night then Louis" I scoffed, my eyes rolling back in my head as I let go of him and went to the bathroom to grab some tissue for his nose, "here". He took it with a small thanks, tilting his head back as his pinched his nose, using the tissue to mop up the blood. 

"You got bloody strong, what are you some boxer now?" His voice sounded a combination of irritated and intrigued. I didn't answer him as I saw my phone was flashing, indicating I had missed a text. I picked it up, smiling as I read, 'Baby<3 : I know we already said good night but I miss you, can barely sleep. Love you so so much baby, hope you're having fun though xx   12:04am". He must've sent the text while I was asleep. 

"Who's that" Louis spoke again. His nose had stopped bleeding as he moved across the room towards me and tried to look at the text. 

"Buggar off Louis" I locked my phone, placing it on the bed a smile still present on my face however Louis didn't look too best pleased. "That dimwit Liam? I can;t believe you're dating him" He muttered, picking a little at his bloody tissue. 

"What does it even matter to you? Why do you even care Louis? Why are you here?" My forehead creased together again as I felt my anger rising once more. He looked at me for a moment and my brain rushed to try and read his expression, but it was gone just as fast as it had come. 

"I thought you slept naked" He commented, looking me up and down before diverting his attention away. His eyes seemed to be flicking between me and inanimate objects in the room unsure of what he wanted to look at. It was the first time it really occurred to me that I was standing in just boxers in front of my ex. 

"Really Louis?" I raised an eyebrow irritated at his off topic remark, but I guess he had a point. 

"You look good though, yknow, not bad" He swallowed thickly as if the words were hard to let out and I was left baffled. No matter what I did I don't think I'd ever make sense of today's events. 

"Why are you here?" I went over to my suitcase, pulling out some sweatpants and pulling them on to make myself more decent. It was quickly becoming uncomfortable being so exposed to him. 

"I couldn't sleep" He shrugged, throwing his tissue in the bin. 

"So you just decided to break into my room?" I sat down on my bed. My eyes were attempting to close by themselves I was so tired but I couldn't sleep while he was still here. 

"You got more tattoos" He changed the topic again, looking over to me and I guess he was right. I had got quite a few tattoos since I had last seen him. 

"Suppose so.." I pursed my lips a little becoming impatient, "are you planning on staying?" I raised an eyebrow meaning to be sarcastic but he didn't seem to pick up on that. 

"I might be" He shrugged, looking to me as if asking permission and I was caught. Every time I looked at him properly it was hard not to give in to him. 

"Well I'm going to bed" I muttered, getting up and walking past him to turn off my light before climbing back into bed. It was silent for a few moments as he stood in the darkness unsure what to do. I closed my eyes, rolling over to face away from him and settled into the bed and a moment or two later felt the covers lift as he climbed in next to me. 

"Tell me about your tattoos" He whispered. 

 

__________________________________________________________________

**THIS IS ONLY A MAYBE SCENE**

"What the hell Harry? What the actual fuck?!?" Liam shouted as he paced back and forth through our apartment. 

"It's not what you think it is! You're blowing this way out of proportion!!" I shouted back. I knew I was in the wrong but I was hurt he didn't trust me. 

"You go upstairs at a WEDDING to you EX-BOYFRIENDS ROOM and STAY THE FUCKING NIGHT?! WHAT AM I NOT SEEING HERE?" 

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING THAT'S WHAT! HE WAS FUCKING PISS DRUNK AND I WAS WORRIED! CHECK THE CCTV IF YOU WANT YOU DICK! You really think I would cheat on you? With Louis of all people?" I scoffed rolling my eyes, grabbing my keys off of the counter.

"And where are you going? Back to have a shag with your little fuck boy?" He crossed his arms across his chest and by his facial expression it looked as if he was about to explode. 

"Fuck off Liam, you're pathetic" I didn't turn back to look as I opened the front door, slamming it behind me. I could understand him being suspicious but god he should trust me. I would never do anything, could never do anything like that to him. I carried myself down the stairwell and out into the cool December air, feeling it bite at my nose and fingers as I jogged across to the park. I needed space to clear my head. 

___________________________________________________________________

"You're a terrible liar Harry" Louis spoke softly, resting his hand over Harry's. He knew this was going to be a tentative talk, but he had to show Harry he was changed and he really did care. 

"I-" He went to speak but Louis didn't want to let him, "Please, Harry, before you say anything, can I just.." Louis trailed off waiting for permission from Harry to continue, and Louis took his silence as that permission. "I was a dick, I know I was awful, but it was such a fucking mistake to treat you the way I did. You know me Harry, you know I loved you, I was just scared. Seeing you with someone else it, it makes me die a little inside every time" There were almost tears in his eyes as he spoke, but Harry wasn't even looking at him. Words weren't working and Louis was desperate, so he did what anyone would've done in that situation. He grabbed Harry's cheeks and pulled his face in for a kiss. When their lips collided it was if two planets had crashed together, as if everything missing in Louis' life was suddenly there, and Louis didn't think there could be a better feeling than that until he felt Harry kiss him back. Harry was kissing him back. Fuck. 

___________________________________________________________________

"Tell me about your tattoos" he mumbled, fingers tracing lightly over the ink that covered my chest. Light was just beginning to stream in through the cracks in his curtains as we lay tangled together in his bed. The sheets were soft but I could feel his skin was softer as my arm kept wrapped around him as if letting go would mean he disappeared, our bodies fitting together like two puzzle pieces, two moulds designed to be together. I watched his fingers move across my skin, my eyes taking in every detail of him that I could before nuzzling my face into the top of his head as I planted a kiss on his forehead. The pleasant smell of his shampoo hit my nose and I wanted to bathe in the scent, I wanted it to surround me forever.

"Which one do you want to know about?" There was a slight hum in my words when I spoke, sure I had been happy but being back with Louis was blissful

.___________________________________________________________________

"I don't want someone who's ashamed of me Louis!!", My throat was raw and eyes burning from the tears falling freely down my face. 

"Baby, baby please I'm not I'm not" He whimpered, closing the distance I had built up between us and cupping my cheeks, frantically wiping away the tears which were dripping off of my face. 

"LIAR" I shouted, pushing him back almost as soon as he had arrived close to me. The last thing I wanted was his touch or comfort.

"All you do is.. is you come into my life and you fuck things up Louis! You fuck everything up and I'm sick of trying to pretend everything isn't in pieces!"  He stood there and a small part of me, a weak part, still wanted him. It wanted to apologise and comfort him through the tears as I had done so many times and make sure everything was okay again. I would do anything for his puppy eyes, anything to make him smile. Why? Why be such a pathetic sop? Because I loved him. Because he loved me. But learning the hard way I saw love doesn't fix everything magically.

"I'm done Louis"  I turned away, my voice had broke and I was afraid to look back in-case that small part of me won the battle. I grabbed my jacket, not caring for my other possessions he had and I left, what I should've done the moment I saw him. I took a deep sigh, my feet that would once be glued to the floor just from the sound of his voice now rushing down the corridor, rushing away from his voice that I could hear calling after me and his feet hitting on the ground after me. I hit the elevator button, I didn't want to run down the stairs and give more of a chance for him to follow me. As I came to a still so did he; he stood watching me. The elevator doors opened and I took a second to glance at the boy who had once owned my heart, who still did, and he looked broken. My heart dropped and the elevator doors closed before the bubbling regret could surface and I let out a strangled sob in the enclosed silence of the elevator. My hands were shaking. I tried to breathe through the tears but I couldn't and everything just proved a blur. My feet lead me out of the elevator and into the darkness of the night, somehow managing to grasp my keys from my pocket and collapse into my car. 

5 minutes later I was going at 90mph through the empty town lanes, honestly not caring if I crashed. Traffic lights and street lamps just blurred together in the background and the next thing I knew I was pounding on Liam's door. Shrieks and sobs were still racing through my body and when he didn't answer immediately I pounded harder. No answer. My knees finally gave in, my body falling to the floor but I barely felt the impact. 

"Harry.. Harry oh my god what happened?" Liam rushed forward, dropping the plastic bag he had been carrying to drop down next to me.

"Liam.. Liam I made a mistake" I whimpered. 


End file.
